darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumpkinhead
The Pumpkinhead is a monster encountered in Dark Cloud, known as Halloween, and in Dark Chronicle. It makes its debut in the Wise Owl Forest and in the Rainbow Butterfly Wood, respectively. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 This monster is known to be tricky to defeat at times due to its erratic behavior and attacks. The first attack is a ranged projectile, the Pumpkinhead will humorously throw an explosive 'nut' at the player, which will explode upon touching the ground. This attack is very dangerous, being able to damage the player and knock them down, even if the player is blocking. Its second attack is a melee attack: the monster will attack the player with a 360 swing with its pitchfork. This attack has no piercing effect so it can easily be blocked. It is hard to predict this monster and its attacks however, and caution must be taken at all times. There are two effective ways to defeat this monster, depending on which character you use: Max has the easiest time with these enemies. When you have it locked on, prepare a charge attack and approach it. The Pumpkinhead will eventually throw the explosive nut at you. Use Max's charge attack to bounce it back and knock the Pumpkinhead over. While it's down, get close and land combos on it until it dies. Monica has a more tricky approach, but it is still effective. Once you see a Pumpkinhead and lock on to it, prepare a charge attack and then approach it with a zig-zagging motion to avoid the explosive nut (if you feel uncertain or are in a spot where you can't move quickly, unleash the charge attack. The invincibility frames will outlast the explosion). Once the Pumpkinhead is within range of the charge attack's shockwave, unleash it and knock the enemy over. While it's down, get close and land combos on it until it dies. All of the Pumpkinhead's variations behave identically, retaining its behavior and melee attack. The Zucky however, instead of throwing explosives projectiles, it will throw projectiles that cause "Gooey" to the target. If the player can reflect its projectile back at the Zucky, it'll act much slower, rending it considerably more vulnerable to the player. The Mallone, another variation of the Pumpkinhead, throws projectiles that cause "Petrify" to the target. Because petrification is a much more dangerous status condition, it is advised to carry status-recovery items such as the Medusa's Tear or the Mighty Healing when dealing with the Mallone. However, if the player can reflect its projectile back, it will stop entirely, rendering it completely vulnerable to attack. The final variation, Scarecrow, throws an explosive that has a very large blast radius, making your efforts to dodge it that much harder. Closing in on Scarecrow as quickly as possible is highly advised. Trivia * This monster can give you the scoop "Dangerous Pumpkin". To obtain it, take a photo of the Pumpkinhead when it "plays" with its weapon by spinning it several times in one hand. Note this action is different to its second attack (the attack makes a horizontal axis as a stabbing move, while the scoop is when the weapon is spun in a rough vertical type of axis) and is not capable of any damage whatsoever. Monsters Notes Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 Variation Gallery Dark Cloud Dark Cloud 2 Pumpkinhead.png|Pumpkinhead Zucky.png|Zucky Mallone.png|Mallone Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle